Amnesia
by RadToasterxX
Summary: "the 6 heroes saved us all but were they truly happy in the end? or did they just pretend to be?"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own final fantasy 13 or any of the characters square enix does, I only own the OC's**

"see ya tomorrow mark" I said to my classmate. I walked out the school and took my usual route home. Ive been taking this same route home ever since I started high school and I never once thought that something would happen because to be honest this town is boring nothing ever happens here.

I live in New Bodhum a seaside town here on Gran Pulse. Its been well over 100 years since the 6 heroes saved Cocoon and its inhabitants and helped start anew here. My name is Trevor West and I've been in New Bodhum my entire life.

_this is a nice town and all but still they could picked a better spot to build a town…maybe somewhere were stuff actually happens, _I thought to myself silently. _Nothing ever happens here but It isn't too bad living in peace like this I guess just boring…. _I walked passed the alley near the boardwalk and noticed something in there….something pink.

"hmph just more trash…." said a mysterious voice

"ummm…hello? Anyone there?" I said hesitantly

"!"

Almost immediately she turned around " just another kid…"

"You know its pretty rude to talk about someone especially when there right in front of you" I said with a blank expression

"…you can…see me?….hear me too" she sounded confused

" well duh other wise I wouldn't be talking to you" I retorted

In just the blink of an eye she pulled something out and had it to my neck

"…if this is about what I said before then in my defense you made it to easy…" I muttered while I contemplated if I was gonna die

" who are you?" she had a cold look in her eye when she said it

"umm Im T Trevor" I stuttered

"….."

_That's a…..a gun blade…it's a blazefire model…those models haven't been made in over 80 years…..it must be a fake…_

I decided to test out my thought only for her to fling me at the wall and then slash at me with her blazefire I managed to get out of the way but she almost got me

…_.why don't I ever meet any nice girls?_ I thought to myself until I felt something warm on my hand

…_blood…she cut me?…that blazefire? Its real_

She walked over to me, I tried to run but my body wouldn't move kinda like she froze me

_I had a good run not long but…good…crap ima die…_

I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come but it never came

"You can touch me too" she said with a confused voice

"I can?" I said even more confused

"Trevor right?" she said with a monotone voice and a blank face

"yea" I said while dusted myself off and grabbed my stuff

I finished getting my stuff and waited for her to say something but she never did she only stared, it was kinda creepy

_Uhhh I think I should leave now_

"ill be uh taking my leave now soo uhh cya around?

"…."

_Ookkk bye pyscho_

I walked around her and started to make my way home but as I walked I noticed something…something bright

_Shes following me now? Come on! How come I always find the crazy ones. I know ill talk to someone and tell them that someones following me_

I saw an old lady crossing the street and walked towards her

"ahh uh miss can I ask a favor" I said in a polite voice

"certainly young man" she had a cheery expression I knew she would help me

"theres this lady following me shes right behind me and well im kinda worried that she might try to kill me or rob me or both" I said in a slightly panicked voice

"?…theres no one behind you though" she said with a confused expression sweeping her face

_What the…._ I turned around and saw that she was still there

"but but shes still there"

"maybe your seeing things cause theres no one there" she left after that passing me and HER

_Shes old so she has crappy vision yea that's whys he couldn't see her…_

I asked two other people on the way home all people who looked like they were in there 20's o 30's and they told me the same thing..she wasn't there

_Hell na I gotta get the hell outa here_

I made it back to my apartment complex rushed up the stairs and locked the door I peeped out my window and noticed she was gone

_Sweet maybe I lost her_

I turned around and

"AHHHHHH" I screamed

_How the hell! Did she get inside my house!_

"nice place…" she said as she looked around

"how'd….." I was shocked and im pretty sure she could see it"I need your help" she said

"you need my help?" I asked

"yea" she said with an aloof voice

" with what?" I replied "…" she stayed quiet, "well?"

"my names Lightning" she walked towards the window not once making eye contact with me

_Lightning… shes named after one of the six heroes….well now that I think about it she looks kinda like Lightning but….theres something off about her _

" I need you to help me figure out…who I am"

**Id reaaaaaalllly appreciate reviews im open to any suggestions too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry chapter 2's late ive been really busy and I don't own any characters, aside from my OC's, square enix does**

**Also since Final Fantasy 13-2 got announced this story is now AU.**

_She doesn't know who she is? She just told me her names lightning tho?…Actually..what is she?_

While I was lost in my own thoughts she decided to take a seat on my couch and watch me as I paced back and forth thinking to myself

"Well? Are you gonna help me or not?" she said with a plain face

"I don't think I can help you…im sorry". I really didn't know what I could do to help her im just your average guy. Im not that tall im 5'5 I don't have a crazy hairstyle just messy black hair, I don't dress like a cool guy I usually just wear shorts and a shirt, Im pretty smart but way to lazy I'm just an average guy.

While I was lost in my thoughts I failed to notice her get up and walk to me till she was directly behind me

I didn't have to turn around to know she was there mostly because I got the, "Im gonna kick your ass or do something horrible to you feeling," so instead I just stood there

"Listen Trevor you could either help me or I can dangle you outside of your window until you "decide" that you wanna help me your choice" she said with one of the scariest voices ive ever heard

_I wish she woulda just stabbed me instead at least then I wouldn't be pissing myself like right now_

I turned around and started laughing like a madman who just created his first doomsday weapon

"Hey! Did you even listen!" she said with a horrifying twitchy death glare

I took a seat on the couch she was just on, "yea I heard you I don't wanna die so yea ill help you"

Her terrifying expression reverted back to her usual blank one and she took a seat that was near my two chair kitchen table

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding"

"yea yea anyway tell me what you know"

"I already did"

_What the…? She did?…..!_

"Lightnings….all you remember?"

She gave me a nod

…_I wonder if being thrown out the windows still an option?_

I quickly shook that thought away and went to my closet which was right in my living room right next to my couch. I flickered the light on and looked for a book that had information on the 6 heroes.

_Found it_

I pulled It out and put it on the table and immediately turned to Lightnings page. As I examined it I couldn't help but notice some differences.

"hey stand up"

"what?"

"just do it"

"fine…" she said with a harsh tone

I walked up in front of her and noticed she was as tall as me which shouldn't be right

_Shes 5'5? No she should be 5'7_

I walked back to the book and noticed something else this Lightning's hair was waaay longer it went down her back and almost reached her hips.

_Somethings not right here…..wait her outfits different too_

This Lghtning did have the brown skirt and gun blade holster but that's about the only thing that was the same. This one had a plain black shirt instead of a brown turtleneck and her white vest was replaced with a slim green jacket that she kept slightly zipped up. The most noticeable thing was that there was no cape. She didn't even have guardian corp pauldron.

_Your not Lightning….who the hell are you?_

I must've been making a face because she started to walk over

_Crap_

I immediately closed the book and tossed it into the closet

"what was that for"

"the book didn't help" I lied

"so then were gonna have to do this from square one?"

"Yea" I said with a sigh

The Sun was going down and my apartment was getting dark so I turned on the light and couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little pale

"you okay you look pale"

"no im fine" she said as she crossed her arms and sat back down on my couch

"hey come to think of it howd you get in my house?"

"easy"

She got up and walked through to my door and straight throw it and back

"that's how"

…_.ghost…_

**If you get a chance please leave me a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry if I make any mistakes in the story I don't really review the chapter after ive written it and as usual I don't any final fantasy 13 or any of the characters aside from my OC's**

_Ghost she had to be a ghost_

"whats wrong?" her voice snapped me out of my delusion

"oh its nothing just that…. I didn't think ghosts were real" I was trying to avoid eye contact when I said that but as usual Lightning or who ever the hell she is had a different idea the idea being her grabbing my arm and flinging me across the room into the wall

"you think im real now?" I didn't have to look up to know that she had a grin on her face

_that's twice shes tossed me into a wall honestly are nice girls too much to ask for? Just a sweet caring sensitive girl who wont demolish my manly pride every two hours is that really too much/_

I got back up and dusted myself off all while trying to look cool but then again you cant really look cool once a girls flung you into a wall not once but twice

"well your violent tendencies aside can I ask a question"

"go for it" she took a seat on my couch and crossed her legs

"how is it that im able to see you and no one else is?" it was something that had been bothering me for a while

"your spirit its stronger then a normal persons for some reason the stronger the spirit the easier it is to see ghosts and interact with them"

I was confused, how did I get a strong spirit? Not to long ago I was thinking to myself about how average I was.

"How?….How'd I get a strong spirit?"

" Well over the years I've noticed a few things those with strong spirits usually went through an ordeal that put them through a lot of pressure and came out of it okay some examples would be war, tough childhood, losing a loved one and more stuff like that"

_Ahhh…..makes sense now_

"alright then….well lets get back to trying to figure you out…you have any ideas that might help me?"

Her eyes kinda went blank and she started to stare at the ceiling kinda like she was waiting for an idea to drop down and hit her

"yea I got one show me a picture of me and the six heroes it might bring some memories back"

_Not a bad idea don't know if itll work considering shes not the actual lightning_

I went back to my closet and pulled out a book that I used to read a lot as a kid, it was the story of the six heroes and it had a picture of all of them minus fang and vanille it also had sash's son dajh and lightnings sister serah.

"well here it is" I handed her the picture and she start to make faces

"what?" I walked over to see what the problem was, she put her finger on the picture and kept making that same "trying- to- remember face"

_The picture doesn't have any names and she hasn't read the book so she shouldn't know how the people in the picture are_

Or so I thought

"this…this is sazh, and dajh…..this is hope and me….snow….fang and vanille are the crystals in the back and this…this is…."

Her finger was on serah I thought she would know how serah is especially since she knew every one else

"this is…."

"that serah lightning…your sister"

Her face had a surprised look on it, "yea yea…that's serah my sister…yea I remember her now"

_She forget to mention that shes snows fiancée too…she didn't remember her but then why did she remember everyone else_

Lightning put the picture down and took her jacket off and sat back down you could tell that the picture definitely brought something back but when she took her jacket off i couldn't help but notice something

_Her arm...that black armband I'd recognize them anywhere…that's the black armbad that Lightning and her sister wore…it's the exact same pattern too impossible those armbands were one of a kind…maybe shes not Lightning but a descendant or a relative that would explain the pink hair_

"Trevor? Trevor!"

"hm huhh what?" I was kinda caught off guard by Lightning or the fake Lightning or…..lets just call her Light

"you were deep in thought there I thought I lost you are you okay?" she asked strangely worried

"y yea im fine Light just tired" I explained

She laughed and she gave a small smile

_Wait did Light just smile?….no that cant be Lightning hardly ever smiled….yea you must be a relative_

" what" I thought she was teasing me

"no its just that…friends call me Light….its kinda nice to hear it again anyway if your tired get some sleep we can start again tomorrow" she kindly insisted

"y yea thanks"

I walked into my bedroom which wasn't exactly big but then again you shouldn't expect much from a one bedroom apartment, I changed into some shorts and laid on my bed

_So shes not Lightning but a relative or descendant or something either way tomorrows Saturday so ill have plenty of time to do more research into this who could help me though….I know who the only people who could tell me if the armband was ever passed down…the Villier family_


End file.
